


bloody and raw, i swear it is sweet

by watercolorwoods



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Gen, Hurt Some Comfort, IT IS MINECRAFT THEY RESPAWN!!, POV Multiple, Protective Techno, Temporary Character Death, The War™, Villain Wilbur Soot, basically techno gets Angy, tubbo talks him down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watercolorwoods/pseuds/watercolorwoods
Summary: He yearns for a simpler time, a time when his baby brother wasn't out fighting endless, senseless wars. He wishes for the Antarctic Empire and Business Bay, and the friendly feud that got him so attached to the boy at his feet in the first place.-When Tommy falls, Techno is more than ready to go down with him, and he'll go down swinging.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 77
Kudos: 1221
Collections: Completed stories I've read, Mixed_Fics





	bloody and raw, i swear it is sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I GOT THIS DONE SO QUICKLY??
> 
> just a small drabble! if you like this, check out my other works? :]

When Tommy falls, everyone stops and watches. They see him slowly drop to his knees at the hand of Dream's blade, and Dream himself takes a step back, his hand shifting on the handle of his sword. The fighting has ceased, giving way to a breathless silence as Tommy further collapses to the ground, unmoving.

Techno pants, slowly straightening from where he bends over Ant. His vision focuses gradually, and he struggles to catch his breath. 

When he sees Tommy, his heart stops. His axe slips from his grip, narrowly missing Ant's leg and anchoring into the ground. He turns to fully face the boy, chest heaving as he stares and stares, cogs in his head turning hard as he tries to process. Tommy isn't moving. Tommy hasn't moved.

 _Tommy hasn't moved_.

At the same time Tubbo screams out Tommy's name, Techno sprints to his brother, heart suddenly pounding in his chest. His entire body feels cold as he drops down. This isn't real, his mind whispers to him as he shakily- when did he start shaking?- reaches for Tommy's wrist.

Tubbo is crying softly next to him, and Techno feels small hands gripping his elbow like a lifeline.

His presses his fingers to Tommy's wrist desperately, and searches. He waits. Nothing.

He glances over to Tubbo, who gazes at him with wide, teary eyes, and shakes his head. He feels like he's been submerged into ice water, every part of him tingly and numb as he absently rises to his feet.

His gaze catches on a tree far away, and he stares at it for a moment. It's in the direction of Pogtopia, his new home. _Tommy's_ home. He aches, _God_ , he aches. He yearns for a simpler time, a time when his baby brother wasn't out fighting endless, senseless wars. He wishes for the Antarctic Empire and Business Bay, and the friendly feud that got him so attached to the boy at his feet in the first place.

Tubbo is sobbing now.

Calmly, icily, his gaze slides over to Dream, who has since put many feet of distance between himself and Tommy. He drags the back of his hand against his cheek, wiping at the blood that drips down it. It smears across his skin, warm and thick. 

He locks eyes with Dream, and the man purses his lips, holding his sword out in front of him anxiously.

A fire ignites within him, surging through his veins and bringing him to life. He yanks his sword free from the sheath at his side, and laughs breathily.

"I'll kill you," he snarls, baring his teeth. His previous fatigue has dissolved, and any semblance of mercy has been thrown and scattered to the wind. His little brother is dead. They _killed him._

He won't stop, not until the very last Manberg citizen drops dead to the ground. And he'll make it _hurt_.

* * *

Tubbo has never, _ever_ seen Techno so angry.

His declaration had sent chills down Tubbo's spine, pulling him from the hole he'd felt himself falling into. He wonders, not for the first time, where Wilbur has gone. It doesn't matter how insane Wilbur is, he needs to know Tommy is gone.

Tommy is gone. His best friend. Tears well in his eyes and he forces his gaze to focus on Techno, not Tommy. If he keeps thinking about Tommy, he's going to throw up.

He jumps when Techno yanks his arm from Tubbo's grip, and holds his sword in front of him with such purpose. Tubbo can see the way his body trembles faintly with rage, and he clenches his fists.

They killed Tommy.

Just as he's about to turn to keep fighting, Techno takes off, moving faster than he has the entire battle. He swings with reckless abandon, eyes made of steel and glaring daggers into Dream.

Their weapons clash, and Dream is immediately on the defensive, arms shaking from the effort of holding off Techno's blade. "Techno, you're not thinking straight," Dream argues feebly, and Techno knocks Dream's sword from his hands. "Techno, he's gonna respawn!"

"I'll fucking kill you!" He screams, his eyes wild as he lunges forward, bringing his sword down. Dream rolls to the side just in time, picking up his weapon and leaping to his feet as Techno reorients himself.

Tubbo shakes his head, and looks away, pulling his bag around his shoulder and digging frantically. His hands hit it, snuggled right at the bottom of the sack. He yanks it out; his ender chest. He drops to the ground- next to Tommy's body- and places it next to him.

Right on top, he sees his own supply of TNT.

It would be so easy.

He thinks of Wilbur, his crazed obsession with exploding the very ground they stand on now. He thinks of Wilbur calling him a "yesman." He thinks of his own desire to be anything but.

It could all start now. Tommy's death could be the catalyst to so much destruction.

But then he thinks of Tommy, of bright blue eyes and a wide, metal-filled smile. His best friend, the one who understood him. Tubbo understood Tommy, too. He remembers how Tommy fought Wilbur so adamantly, how he risked everything just to stop his own brother from doing the very thing Tubbo considers now.

His hands pause over the TNT, centimeters away. He turns around just in time to watch Techno kick Dream to the ground, his sword pointed at Dream's exposed neck. 

_Tommy wouldn't want this_ , he thinks, squeezing his eyes shut. 

* * *

_It's dark out, but the ground around them dances underneath the flickering light of many torches, meant to drive the mobs away. It's cool out, Tubbo thinks with a little shiver. Their revolutionary uniforms aren't all that thick, but the layers help maintain some warmth, as does the flame._

_He plops down on the frost-tipped grass, and tilts his head back to gaze up at the stars. They twinkle icily right back at him, dusting the sky like little flecks of snow, surrounding the moon. He thinks it's beautiful._

_"Hey," A voice calls out behind him, and he yelps, jumping a little. Frantically, he looks over his shoulder, and feels his heartbeat slow and his muscles loosen. It's just Tommy. He grins._

_"Hey!"_

_"What are you doing out here?" He asks with a frown as he settles down next to Tubbo. A chill courses through his body, too, and he curses. "It's cold as shit."_

_Tubbo laughs, and he feels very warm all of a sudden. "I could ask you the same thing."_

_Tommy falls uncharacteristically silent at that, leaning back on the heels of his hands and lifting his head. His frown deepens and his brows furrow._

_"What's on your mind?" Tubbo asks, concerned. It's not normal for Tommy to be so pensive. He seems genuinely upset._

_"Nothin' much," he hums, waving a hand. "Just…" he trails off sheepishly, and raises up, crossing his arms and resting them on his bent knees. "Techno hasn't written in awhile."_

_He purses his lips, and scoots toward Tommy, wrapping his arms around his torso. In response, Tommy's head tilts to settle against Tubbo's._

_"Is he still up to his potato war thing?" Tubbo asks genuinely, giving Tommy a reassuring squeeze._

_Tommy seems to deflate a bit, his eyes sad as he stares at the ground. "I don't know," he whispers, fiddling with his fingers. "I just don't want him to hurt people anymore. He doesn't have to do that."_

_Quietly, Tubbo coos his affirmations, gentle as he can be. "I understand," he mumbles back, and smiles a little. "Do you wanna go send him an angry letter together? Tell him off for not staying in touch?"_

_A smile slowly makes its way to Tommy's lips, until he's flashing Tubbo a toothy grin. "Hell yeah."_

* * *

Tubbo slams the ender chest shut, and leaps to his feet. "Techno, stop!" He yells, as loud as he can, dashing toward the two of them. "Stop!"

He stands before Dream, right over top of him, arms spread wide. That murderous glare shifts from Dream to Tubbo, and he suppresses the urge to shudder and freeze. Thickly, he swallows.

"Don't… don't do this," he stutters, eyes wide as saucers. "Tommy hated it when you did this."

Ever so slightly, the glint in Techno's gaze softens, and he takes a step back, regripping his sword. He presses his brows close, and narrows his eyes. "Move, Tubbo."

"No!" He shouts, voice cracking as the tears keep building in his eyes. "You know Tommy didn't want this. H-he told you, remember? He'd scribble his stupid… stupid chicken scratch and send it to you-"

"Stop," Techno spits, lifting his sword.

"And! And-" his gaze darts to the blade nervously. "He'd get so angry, when you'd come home all bloody. It bothered him so much, that you always had to fight like that."

Techno's sword lowers once more, dangling at his side.

"You don't have to keep doing this," Tubbo whispers, stepping forward and offering a hand. "You're not just a weapon, Technoblade. You're human." 

And the sword drops to the ground, clattering on the rocks at Techno's feet. He searches Tubbo with sad eyes, hunting for any sign of malice or deceit.

Tubbo just smiles softly, and takes one more step. 

"Tubbo," he murmurs, and blinks heavily. He looks far away, tears filling his eyes. As if he's finally being hit by loss, as if it's finally overcome his anger. " _Tubbo_."

He can't help it. He rushes forward, and wraps his arms around Techno. Three long moments later, Techno slowly brings his arms around Tubbo, hesitant and unsure.

"We're gonna get through this."

The air ultimately fills his lungs, and he can almost hear the collective breath of relief from everyone around them. He's not sure he believes himself yet, but he knows he will eventually. They _will_ get through this. _For Tommy._

In a dug out room beneath a podium, a hand hovers before a wooden button as one man sings a final song.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos r so PogChamp
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/TECHN0PIG)


End file.
